One Night Or More?
by lissie boo
Summary: Bella is a famous singer. Emmett is a star football player. They have a one night stand and then they cross paths again. Can they blossom into something beautiful or are their careers going to get in the way? ALL HUMAN OOC RATED M FOR LEMONS AND LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok so this is my first story and I'm new to this so pleasebe patient and work with me here. Shout out to my bestie Brookie Bea for helping me. (Go read her story Death of Me or Smile (Slash!) So watch out) So anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh and sadly I DO NOT ON TWILIGHT! If I did we would see some Bella and Emmett action ;) **_

Emmett's POV

10 seconds on the clock. 10 yards from the end zone...5 yards...5 seconds...4...3...2...1...TOUCHDOWN! We did it we won the game. Another great victory for Emmett McCarty. But, it doesn't feel like a very big victory. I no longer love the game I once thought I couldn't live without.

I'm always traveling. Always on the rode.

Place to Place.

Winning game after game.

But all I really want is to find love.

My teammates rush over to me.

"Woohoo! Way to go McCarty! Another great victory!" I heard my best friend Sam say.

"Thanks"

"We're going out to celebrate. You coming?"

"Yeah" Of course I was. There's nothing better to do.

We go into the locker room and change.

"We're going out to Breakinng Dawn. It's suppose to be a new and hip club."

"Ok" I got into Sam's rental car. It took about 25 minutes to drive there.

When we arrived I went straight to the bar.

"Just a beer. Budlight."

"Come on, sweetheart. get something stronger. I think a big guy like you could handle it."

I looked over and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long brown hair with some red. And big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was shorter than me but everybody shorter than me. She was about 5'2 with a hourglass figure.

"Uh, I'm not in the mood for anything stronger."

"Nonsense. The only reason people come to bars is to get drunk."

"Or you come out because your friends ask you"

"Maybe" She beckons the bartender over. "I'll have a tequila on the rocks"

I look over at here. She's so small just two of them would get her drunk.

"So Big Guy you looking to go home with some girl tonight?" I looked over at her. Is she serious?

"Uh, maybe I don't know"

"Well, I'm Bella Swan and tonight could be your lucky night." She winked at me. Fuck. I felt myself grow hard.

"I'm Emmett McCarty."

"Well Emmett. How about we get a cab and go to your place?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Is this happening?

We walked outside and she hailed us a cab.

I looked over at her. Fuck, she's hot.

It took about 15 minutes to get to my place. Thank god we were in my hometown.

We went up to my apartment. No sooner than she closed the door she attacked me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up.

I walked toward my room not breaking the kiss. I went into the room and kicked the door shut.

I ripped her shirt over her head. Fuck, she's not wearing a bra. I cupped her breast in my hand and ran my finger over her nipple. I felt it harden more against my hand. She moaned into my mouth. I tore my mouth away from hers and bent down to take her nipple into my mouth. God, she tasted amazing. Her hands worked their way down to my belt. I tore my shirt over my head and backed her up toward her bed. She fell down sprawled out her hair fanning the covers. Fuck, she was beautiful. I ripped off her skirt (that was so short I don't think it could be called that) and her underware. Now she was laying there naked like an angel. I felt myself grow even harder...If that was even possible. I leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled me down on top of her. I rested most of my weight on my arms so I didn't crush her. I started planting kisses down her neck and over her breast. I started moving down her torso to the one place I wanted to be right now. I could smell her wetness. I planted a kiss on her clit. "Emmett" I heard her moan. Fuuuck that was hot. I attacked her with my mouth. I shoved two fingers inside. She moaned loudly. "More please." I bite down gently onn her clit. That was all it took. She screamed my named. I lapped up her juices like I hadn't drank in years. She tasted like heaven. I rose up and kissed her. I stood up and kicked off my jeans. I grabbed a condom from my bedside table. I placed myself at her entrance. "You ready." She nodded her head. I pushed myself slowly into her and let her adjust to my size. When I was sure she had adjusted I started to move into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "More. Harder. Please." I pounded into her. God, she was tight. She started moaning. I knew I was going to come any second but I wanted her to come first. I started rubbing her clit. She screamed my name and that was all it took. I felt my body stiffen and I came into the condom. I roared Bella's name.

When we came down from our high, I rolled off her and took off the condom and threw the condom into the bin next to my bed. I looked over at Bella. She looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair a tangled mess. Her were drifting shut. I pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and rolled over toward Bella. I could smell her on my pillow I moved my hand to were she was layinng but it was empty. I sat up and looked around the room her clothes were gone. I grabbed my pants and pulled them on. I walked around my house to see if she was there but she wasn't. She was gone and I don't think I'll over see her again.

I had never believed in love at first sight but when I woke up and saw Bella wasn't there my heart broke and in that momet I knew that I had fallen for a girl I just met. A girl that I would never see again.

_**A/N: So how about ya'll leave me some love and press that review button and maybe even the favorites one ;) Until next time **_

_**~Lissi Boo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter already! Lucky ya'll. This one is a short one but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Twilight is not mine. I just like playing with the characters. ;)**

Bella's POV

*One week later

Being the top country/pop singer of today is hard work. Everybody expects you to be on top of the world and to do whatever they say.

I'm told when I can go out with friends.

When I have to get my hair done.

Even who my boyfriend should be.

But one week ago I went home with somebody that I wanted to go home with.

Emmett McCarty.

The best and hottest football player today.

Emmett was a big guy…In more ways than one.

He looked so unsure of himself when I walked up to him. It was actually really adorable.

I felt bad leaving him like I did but I had to before the paparazzi saw us together…But it was too late.

_**A new celebrity couple?**_

It was in all the papers and all of the news.

My life was never private anymore.

Not my love life at least.

Hopefully Emmett doesn't get too caught up in my mess.

I feel so bad about this.

That's why I left. Emmett deserves better. He deserves more.

_No matter how much I'm falling for him…_

**A/N: I know it's short. I just wanted to give ya'll a peek into Bella's life. More soon! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! Woohoo! Back to Emmett's POV. Enjoyyyy/**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight. But I do own some posters ;) **

Emmett's POV

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

That's all I could think about. This beautiful brunette who stole my heart with one glance.

_Ring. Ring. _I looked at my phone, it was Sam.

"Dude, you know that girl you went home with?"

"Bella? Yeah. She's all I can think about."

"Dude that is _the _Bella Swan."

"I'm not following…."

"Bella Swan!"

"Yes, that's her name."

"Dude don't you listen to music."

"When I work out."

"What kind of music?"

"Kings of Leon, Nickelback, stuff like that. Why?"

"Bella is today's top country/pop singer. She's on tour right now."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Look I gotta go. Emily isn't feeling well."

"Ok, tell Em I hope she feels better."

"Alright, bye man"

"Bye"

So Bella was the top country/pop singer today?"

I logged onto my laptop and went onto YouTube and searched Bella Swan. I clicked on the first song I saw Good Girl.

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
_

_I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
_

_And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

_'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
_

_Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been__]__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes _

Wow, she's really good. I remembered what Sam said about her being on tour, so I looked up her tour dates and it said she was playing in Port Angeles tomorrow night at 7 P.M.

I ordered a ticket.

Tomorrow night I was going to see Bella. And this time she won't be getting away….

**A/N: Soooooo…Whatcha think? So there won't be another chappie for awhile. Sorry! I'm going to be busy for awhile but maybe next week or the week after that and I'll make it long. Promise! I hope you enjoyed! Review! Oh, and I don't own Good Girl By Carrie Underwood. I wish I did though. I love that song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola, Amigos! How is everyone? So we have a new chapter. Yippee! We meet a new character too ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Twilight. Though I wish I did.**

Emmett's POV

It was time. I was going to see her.

_Bella. My Bella._

I hurried to my car and drove to Port Angeles.

I arrived 10 minutes before the concert. I gave the usher my ticket and hurried inside to my seat pushing past people. I looked at my watch 8 minutes to go. I looked around, the place was packed. There wasn't an empty seat in sight. I'm surprised I was able to get a ticket….I good one at that. Front and center. I looked at my watch again…5 more minutes. Someone came out onto the stage.

"Hello, Port Angeles!" The guy said. The crowd screamed.

"Are you ready for Bella Swan?" The crowd screamed again. "I can't hear you!" The crowd screamed louder.

"Well than I would like to welcome Belllllla Swannnnnn!"

Bella walked on stage looking beautiful in a pair of jeans and plaid shirt with what looked like to be a pair of cowgirl boots.

"Thank you, Jas." Bella said laughing and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Who was this guy and why was **my** girl kissing him?

"Anytime Belly Bee"

"Alright who's ready to sing and dance?" Bella said. The crowed screamed and then the music started but _Jas _didn't leave, he started playing the guitar.

_[Bella Swan]_

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Jasper Whitlock]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Bella Swan]

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

[Bella Swan]

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said "Hello"

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is the new found grace

All my days I know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

He sang _with_ her. I've never been jealous before but all I could see now was red. This guy was up there singing with **my** girl. Bella hugged him and laughed again.

"That was my new song. _Everything has changed_ written with my best friend Jasper Whitlock! Give him a hand everyone!" Everybody started screaming and clapping.

Bella sang a few more songs including the song I heard on YouTube _Good Girl_. Bella had a beautiful voice. The voice of an angel.

When she left the stage I knew that if I didn't see her and talk to her today I might not get this chance again. I left the stadium and walked out back where I knew she was most likely to leave through. About 15 minutes later I saw her leave with that Jasper guy. She was laughing and he had his arm around her waist. That was is.

I called her name and jogged over to her.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Why" Not what I expected.

"Because I need to talk to you." I looked over at Jasper. "Alone."

"Oh. Well…." She looked at Jasper.

"It's up to you, love" _Love_?

"I guess we could take a walk and talk" She said, my heart jumped for joy.

"Ok"

"I'll call you later, Belly Bee."

"Ok, Jas. Love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Belly"

Bella watched Jasper walk away. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving Jas and I usually go out to eat after a concert but…" But I ruined that. What is up with them two?

"I know this great little restaurant we can go to"

"Um, ok. Uhhhh, do you have a car?"

"Yeah, it's around front."

"Uh, is everybody gone? I don't want to be mobbed."

"I'll drive the car around back and then you can get in."

"Ok. Great, thanks."

"No problem"

I jogged around to the front to get my car. This was more awkward than I thought it would be. I knew what I wanted to tell Bella but, I didn't know if she felt the same way. And if she didn't than I would look like an idiot.

I got in my car and drove around back to pick up Bella. She got in the car and then I drove to a quiet little diner where we could talk. The drive was really quiet; I swear you could've heard a feather drop.

I pulled into the diner parking lot and then walked around to Bella's door to open it for her. My mother taught me right. We walked into the diner together and found a small booth in a corner. A pretty waitress came over to take our order.

"Hey what can I get ya'll?" Her name tag said Angela.

"Uh, I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

"I'll have the chicken salad sandwich and a glass of water"

"Ok, that'll be about 15 minutes,"

"Ok, thanks." She walked away.

"Soooo…."

"How've you been?" I asked her

"Great, how about you?"

"I've been better"

Awkward silence

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you remember about a week ago when we met in the bar?"

"Uh, yeah of course"

"Well, I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

"Oh…"

"I really want to get to know you, Bella."

"Emmett…I just I don't think that's possible." Not what I wanted to hear.

"Why not?"

"Emmett you're a star quarterback and I'm a famous pop/country singer. We're both always traveling and not to mention the media."

"Bella, I don't care about the media. It's all a bunch of lies anyway and we can make it work. At least go on a date with me. A real date."

"Emmett, I'm only in town for 2 more days than I'm leaving again."

"Then, go on a date with me tomorrow."

Bella sighed, "Fine, ONE date. And when it ends in a disaster we'll know it wasn't meant to be."

"Ok, one date." I smiled.

Best. Day. EVER!

**A/N: So, Bella and Emmett are going on a REAL date! The date will be the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long, I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Review! Oh and I don't own Everything has Changed…That belongs to , but I do love her :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Annnnnd it's the next chapter! Surprised? Yeah, me too! Lol read and enjoy :)**

Bella POV

I was going on a date…With Emmett McCarty! The handsomest guy ever!

I was ecstatic when he asked me; though I had my doubts I couldn't wait. I was floating on cloud nine the rest of the night. I went to bed early that night and had a very _**vivid **_dream.

_I just got home from a long day of practice. Emmett was in the kitchen cooking for me because he knew I would be hungry after a gruesome practice. I went into the kitchen to find him leaning over the stove frying something it smelt like steak. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey, baby" He said. "Hello" I mumbled against his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me leaning down to give me a kiss. I stood up on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. His tongue swept into my mouth demanding full rein. I let him take control because I know he enjoyed it. I moaned into his mouth. He picked me up and set me on the counter. I opened my legs so he could step between them. Even though we were both wearing clothes I could feel his very prominent erection against my core. I moaned and moved closer to him for my friction. He growled into my mouth. I tore my mouth away from his gasping for air. "Babe, the stove is still on" I said as Emmett trailed kisses down my neck, reaching lower toward my breast. He groaned and stepped away from me to turn off the stove. "And now it's off. Now where were we?" He said stepping back between my legs. "Emmett…" I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist. Emmett pulled my shirt over my head and made a trail of kisses down my neck toward my breast, lightly sucking on the skin. He bent lower toward my breast and licked around the edge of my bra. I reached behind me and unclasped it, letting the straps fall down my arms, I threw it down. I laced my hands threw Emmett's hair and pushed him toward my aroused nipples. He chuckled and gave me what I wanted. He wrapped his hot mouth around my nipple and swirled his tongue around it. I gasped and arched my back. He did that a few times and then switched breasts. "Emmett, please" I gasped out. "Please, what" He murmured around my nipple. He trailed kisses back up my neck toward my awaiting mouth. He dove right in sweeping his tongue around my mouth. His fingers brushed around the waist of my jeans. He unbuttoned and then unzipped them he brushed his knuckles against my core and I gasped into his mouth. "Tsk tsk tsk….So wet for me Isabella." He murmured against my mouth. "Yes, only you" He moved my panties aside and rubbed his fingers against my clit. I moaned. "More?" He asked but I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head. He shoved his long fingers inside me. I moaned loudly. He moved his fingers inside of me slowly. "More" I moaned, he gradually picked up his pace. I could feel my orgasm building…Closer….Closer. I opened my mouth to scream-_And then I woke up, gasping and sweating. I could feel the throbbing between my legs. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It read 7 A.M. 13 more hours till my date with Emmett. I sat up, smiling. I got out of bed and went to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

Emmett's POV

She said yes! I can't believe she said yes! I went home floating on cloud nine, I didn't stop smiling the whole way home. I was hoping she said yes but nothing compared to the actual thing. I went to bed early that night and had a very _**vivid**_ dream.

_I just got home from practice I was exhausted and hungry. I couldn't wait to see my Bella. When I came in the door I smelt candles, kind of a cinnamon smell. "Bella?" I called out. "In the bedroom." I heard her sweet voice say. I went to the bedroom and saw the door shut with a note on it. It said: "Clothes come off here." I felt 'Little Emmett" harden automatically. I hurriedly stripped my clothes and opened the door. Bella was lying sprawled out on our bed, completely naked. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her. "Well, hello there, handsome" She said in the hottest fucking voice _**EVER**_. She sat up "How was practice today?" She said softly stroking 'Little Emmett' I gulped, Oh God this girl will be the death of me. "Did you work hard? Where you all sweaty? You know, I do like it when you're sweaty. It's very sexy, you smell so manly." She said grasping my erection in her hand; she started slowly moving it up and down. "B-Bella I can't talk w-when you're doing that." I gasped out. "Who said I wanted you to talk?" She said slowly licking the length off 'Little Emmett' Oh god! I bucked my hips toward her trying to get her to take me in her hot, wet mouth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impatient are we?" I groaned, "Bella, please." "Bella please what?" She said. "Please. Suck my cock." I gasped out. "If that's what you wish" And then I was enveloped in her mouth. I moaned as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. She would get to the tip and slowly lick the slit before slowly going back down. I felt her little hands tugging on my balls and rolling them around her hands. I moaned when I felt my cock hit the back of her throat. Oh dear sweet Lord. She started bobbing her head faster and sucking in her cheeks. I moaned loudly. "Bella! I'm gonna-_RING RING RING! And there goes my alarm clock. I groaned sitting up. I knew my cock was at full attention. But, seriously BEST DREAM EVER! I could still feel my cock in Bella's mouth. I looked at my clock it read 8 A.M. 12 more hours till I could see Bella. I smiled today was going to be a great day. I could already tell.

**A/N: So I know I said that the date would be this chapter but, I need ideas! Do you want it to be Bella or Emmett's POV. And where should they go? What should they do? Please help! Lol, I don't know what to do. So if I get ideas I'll make this one really long! I PROMISE! So review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/NA NEW CHAPPIE! So here's their date! I really hope you like my idea I thought it would be romantic and it's like my dream date! So I'll let you guys get to reading…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own my naughty dreams of Emmett ;)**

Emmett's POV

Picking the perfect date for today's most famous pop/country singer is not easy at ALL. I spent _all_ day trying to figure out where to take Bella….And it definitely was not easy! Finally, I figured out where to take her. It took forever but I finally found something…

To say I was nervous is an understatement…I really wanted this date to work and if it didn't….Well let's just say that I wouldn't get a second chance to make it up…

It was 5 minutes till 8 and I was sitting outside Bella's hotel room trying to get up the nerve to knock. I was nervous as hell…I wanted this to work so badly. Oh god, I sound like a girl. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard the soft click clank of her heels and then her door slowly opened…And all the air left my lungs. She looked gorgeous…Like an angel. She was wearing a dark red dress that brought out her brown eyes it had a deep V that give you a generous view of her full creamy breasts it hugged all of her curves and came down to mid-thigh she wore low black heels her hair was curled and it framed her face. She was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. "Wow…Bella you look amazing." She blushed a light pink and it just made her look sexier. "Thanks, Em. I hope I'm not overdressed."

"No not all you look perfect."

"Thanks. Let me just grab be purse." I watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked into her hotel room to get her purse; I felt my pants getting tighter. Down, buddy not right now. "Ok, I'm ready…So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I don't like surprises." "Well, you'll love this one I promise."

"Well can you at least tell me where were going?" "It's not far. It's right down the road."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. A nice comfortable silence, I could smell Bella's vanilla perfume and it was a major turn on. I pulled up to the docks and parked the car. "What are we doing here?" "We're going on our date." I said. "But there's nothing out here but water." She said, confused. "I know that's because our date is there." I pointed toward the ocean. She followed my gaze and gasped.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe where he was taking me! So far this date was amazing. I was so nervous this wasn't going to work out. I really liked Emmett but with our careers it would be next to impossible to see each other but I was determined to make this work I told myself though that if this didn't work I wouldn't push to try to make it work. If it didn't work well then I guess it wasn't meant to be, but so far it was amazing, no it was more than amazing it was…Perfect. I never had a guy go through so much work to impress me. I was today's most famous singer. Guys didn't think I needed to be impressed but I did. I wanted true love too. And I think I found that in Emmett. He was taking me on a dinner cruise. I would get to go out on a beautiful boat and eat and dance with the man of my dreams. Tonight couldn't get any better. "So…Uh, do you like it?" He asked me. He looked so nervous it was really adorable. 'Oh, Emmett, I love it!" I threw my arms around his neck…Which was really hard to do considering our height difference. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up. "I'm glad you like it." He said giving me his adorable dimpled smile. "We should go and get on the boat before we get left." I nodded my head and grabbed Emmett's hand pulling him toward the boat; he laughed but followed closely behind me.

The inside of the boat was as beautiful as the outside. There were Christmas lights hanging up around the dining room giving it a warm and happy glow. There were 3 long dining room tables that seated about 15 people to each table, our names were written on a card and placed were we were to sit. I tugged Emmett toward our seat. "Wow, Em…This is amazing." He smiled at me with his adorable dimpled smile. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what you would want to do but I figured you wouldn't want it to be too public because well you know." He said sheepishly. "Well, this is just perfect."

"So how about you tell me about yourself pre-famous." He said

"Well, I lived in a small town called Forks, Washington with my mom and dad. My dad is the Police Chief there and my mom is an interior designer. My two best friends are Jasper and Alice. Jasper is the guy that I sang on stage with he's amazing if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be living my dream. Alice is my personal assistant/manager/personal stylist. She likes to do all the work. She's very hyper but she's really supportive. My mom and dad totally support me they're really happy that I'm happy which makes me happy. I'm really close to my mom she's like a best friend to me and my dad is like my protector he looks out for me when Jas can't…And I'm babbling. Sorry."

"No no no not at all I like hearing about your life. So tell me more about Jasper and Alice."

"They're amazing. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. They help me with all this famous stuff. If it wasn't for them I don't think I could do this."

Emmett's POV

I can tell that Bella is really close to her friends the way she talks about them it's clear that she wouldn't be where she is without them and even though I'm wary of Jasper I know that if she had to choose between us (not that I would make her) she would pick Jasper.

"So tell me about Alice's hyperness."

"Oh god she's like a pixie devil on crack! She's always happy and jumpy and smiling. She loves fashion and telling people AKA me what to do."

"So are Alice and Jasper related?"

"They were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen who are basically my other parents. They took me right in when I met Jas and Ali."

"They sound very cool."

"Yeah, Jas is really laid back and Ali is the hyper when they kind of balance each other out, but enough about me what about you?" Our food arrived just then.

"I hope you don't mind but we have to order our food when we purchase our tickets so I ordered you a steak and salad same as me…"

"Oh! No, not at all this is perfect." She cut off a piece of her steak and took a bite. I just imagined that instead of the fork her pretty pink lips were wrapped around me and I felt myself grow hard. She moaned "This is just heavenly." I gulped, "I'm glad you like it." I took a bite of mine and realized she was right this was amazing. We ate in silence mostly, with a little small talk here and there. When we were finished I asked her if she would like to dance. "I would love to!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her body flush against mine. We fit perfectly together. I could feel every inch of her delectable body. I swayed gently to the music with her, she leaned her head against my chest and I realized that _this_ was where I always wanted to be…With Bella in my arms. I wanted to kiss her so badly. "Bella" I whispered. "Hm?" "Can I kiss you?" She lifted her head and looked up at me, she nodded her head. I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and perfect. I gently licked her bottom lip asking for permission to answer, she happily obliged and then I was truly in heaven. I tasted every inch of her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. She happily gave me rein and I took full control, sucking her tongue into my mouth. I felt myself grow harder against her. I pulled back and looked down at her, her skin was flushed pink and her chest was heaving, I looked at her mesmerized. This girl had completely stolen my heart without even trying and I realized that I couldn't let her go. I would fight for her and I wouldn't ever just give her up because she was my everything now. "You're amazing" I told her she blushed. "So are you"

"Shall we get dessert?" She nodded her head and I gently grabbed her hand leading her back to our table. "I ordered a chocolate lava cake, I hope that's ok?"

"It's perfect" We shared the cake, I would feed her a bite and then she would feed me about. Seeing her wrap her lips around the fork would just make me harder than I already was. We finished our cake just as the boat docked. I grabbed her hand and we got off the boat. "I had an amazing time with you" I told her. "Me too, I was actually expecting it to be horrible." She said, laughing. "Well, I'm glad you had fun." We walked to my car in silence; I opened the door for her and helped her in. We drove back to Bella's hotel in silence; I walked to her hotel room. "I had an amazing time with you Bella. I would really like to take you out again. "I would love to go out with you again Em…" "Why do I sense there's a but?"

"Emmett….Our schedules are so screwed up. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to New York and I'm on tour for the next month, then I haven to record my new album that comes out in two months then I'm off for a month and then I start touring again…And you have your football career to focus on…It's just too much Em."

"We can make this work Bells. We can call text, and skype. Please just give us a try…" I could literally feel my heart breaking if Bella said she didn't want to do this than I don't think I could survive…If I left here today without Bella saying yes then my heart would stay here with her.

Bella looked up at me with her big brown and said….

**A/N: What did Bella say? Cliffy ;) So I hope you enjoyed the date I tried to make this really long! It's like 2,000 words…I know it's not much but hey I'm trying! So please comment and tell me what you think Bella should say and tell me how you liked the date…Please review it's my motivation to continue :) Also I have some other story ideas but I want to know who you guys want Bella to be with…Jasper, Emmett (again) or Jacob….No offense to Edward but I don't really want to write a Edward/Bella story I saw enough of him in Twilight lol so please review and tell me who should be Bella's true love…And maybe a love triangle? Ideas people! Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Haha so I didn't tell you guys I had the next chapter done I figured I'll torture you a bit. I know I know evil. But here it is! So we mention a new character and we get Bella's answer so begin reading my friends!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight…Don't rub it in!**

Bella's POV

Could I do it could I say yes and maybe break his heart one day? I liked Emmett so much but knowing I could break his heart either way is just pure torture. Why can't I just be a normal everyday girl? Why does life have to be so complicated? I finally find a guy that I could potentially fall deeply in love with and our lives are too complicated for a relationship.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and I said…"Yes"

He took a deep breath and looked down at me… "Yes? Really? You're going to give us a try?!"

"_One _try but if this doesn't work Em-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Emmett picked me up and kissed the words right from my lips. I happily opened my mouth letting him gain entrance. "We'll make this work Bella."

"I really hope so Emmett because I really like you." "I really like you too Bella. Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" He said waggling his eyebrows at me. I started giggling "Only if I can call you my boyfriend"

"Mmmmm that sounds sexy coming from your lips." He said before attacking my mouth again. I moaned and arched into Emmett I could feel his very prominent erection brush against my stomach.

"Bella, I want to take this slow…I want you to know that I'm not just using you for sex…Its much more than that. I want to get to know you more first before we do anything."

"Emmett we've already had sex before this wouldn't be the first time."

"It'll be the first time since we became a couple and I want it to be special not like our drunken one night stand"

"Well, technically it wasn't a one night stand because you're here now, right?" I said winking at him. "Bella, I'm serious. I want to get to know you first and make this perfect"

"You know I love that you're a romantic at heart but right now it's really annoying"

"It'll be worth it, babe I promise. So how about you give me your number?"

"Let me see your phone" Emmett handed me his phone and I put my number into his contacts.

"I won't get to see you for at least a month" I told him, looking down sadly.

"Hey, Bells look at me." Emmett said softly, I looked up at him. "We _**will**_ make this work, I'll call you whenever I can and you can call me too. We'll try to Skype every night and I'll text you throughout the day. Bella, if we both want to make this work then it'll work."

"But, what about the media? They say things all the time and half of it isn't true. What if they say something and one of us gets mad? How can we work that out? We never know what's true or not. I don't think I can handle seeing something about you hooking up with some sexy cheerleader."

"First of all Bella, no cheerleader is sexier than you. And second, if we see something and we want to know if it's true or not we'll talk to each other. If you see something in the magazines or on the news and you want to know if it's true than just ask me and I'll tell you, but the important thing is that we _never _lie to each other. Promise me that?"

"I promise, Em"

"Good, now get some sleep, I know you leave tomorrow to finish your tour." He bent down and gently gave me a sweet kiss. "Good night, my Bella. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

I went into my room and shut the door; I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. I grabbed my phone and called Jasper.

"_Hello?"_ He answered on the first ring

"Hey, Jas."

"_Ahhh, my sweet Isabella. How was your date?"_

"It was amazing, Jas! He took me on one of those dinner boats and we ate a delicious steak and salad and then we danced and then we had this delicious chocolate lave cake, that we shared it was magical, Jazzy."

"_I'm glad you had a good time, Bells. You deserve to be happy."_

"I am. He makes me so happy and then he asked if he could call me his girlfriend! That was the sweetest thing ever! But, Jas I'm so scared this isn't going to work"

"_Bella, Emmett isn't Demitri"_

"I know, Jas. But, it's so hard I want to trust him but a part of me just doesn't."

"_Bella, listen to me. Emmett really likes you and if he does try anything and I mean anything I'll kill him. No thoughts about it, ok? I will not let anybody hurt you. I couldn't be there to help you with Demitri but I will be there now. You and Alice are my girls and I will travel to hell and back to protect you two. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes, Jasper. Thank you, you really are the bestest friend ever."

"_I'm just trying to protect you, Bella. I will always be there to protect you and if you ever need anything please call me, Bella. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going wrong, ok?"_

"Ok, Jas. I'll tell you if anything is wrong. I tell you everything anyway."

"_Good, now get some sleep, my Isabella I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow. Remember our flight leaves at 1:30 so make sure your there by 12."_

"I will, Jas. I love you."

"_I love you too, Isabella. Good night, sweetheart."_

"Good night, Jazzy" And with that I hung up.

I knew Emmett wasn't Demitri but some part of me was so scared that something would go wrong and we would just end and I really don't think my heart could handle another heart break. Demitri already ripped my heart out I don't think I could survive if Emmett did too.

I grabbed some pajamas from my suitcase and went to take a quick shower. It was already close to midnight and I had to get up early.

I took a quick shower and then climbed into bed; the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Emmett's sweet dimpled smile and ocean blue eyes.

**A/N: Sooooooo? Whatcha thinking? You'll find out Demitri's and Bella's story eventually. Oh and please tell me who you would like the main characters of my next story to be! I would really like to know your options are… Bella/Emmett, Bella/Jasper, or Bella/Jacob. Review and tell me! Please! Until next time…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Anyway go ahead and read…**

**Disclaimer: I've been told I don't own Twilight…That really sucks!**

Emmett's POV

Last night was the best night of my life. Bella was amazing. She was so sweet and genuine. You would think because she was a big time star that she thought she was better than everyone else, but she didn't. She was _real_.

I could tell she was close to her friends Alice and Jasper, especially Jasper. The way she talked about him I could tell she really admired him. And if I was being honest I was kind of jealous. I wanted her to talk about me the way she talked about Jasper. But I guess I was doing something right because she was my girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _Just thinking about it made me ecstatic. But it also made me kind of sad too. I would hardly ever get to see her because of our careers. It would be almost a month before I could see that amazing smile again. Or hear her laugh…And kiss those luscious lips. Fuck, now I was hard.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Now I know why Bella was so reluctant to say yes. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she did but I really wanted to see her all the time not just once or twice a month. The ringing of my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Bella. I unlocked my phone and happily answered. "Hello, you've reached Emmett McCarty's Sex Ring. What kind of service are you looking for today?" I heard Bella's amazing laugh.

"_Do you answer the phone like that for everyone?"_

"No, only you, babe"

"_Hm well let's see…My boyfriend didn't give me any pleasure last night so maybe you could help me?"_

Fuck… "Well, I'm sorry to hear that ma'am but you see I don't think my girlfriend would be too happy about that"

"_What she doesn't know won't kill her"_

"She'll find out…I promise you that. So, what do I owe for the pleasure of this phone call?"

"_I'm at the airport so I thought that I would call before I board the plane."_

"Well, I'm glad you did. I had a great time last night, Bells"

"_So did I Em! That was literally the best date of my life"_

"Same here." I could hear Jasper in the background telling Bella it was time to board the plane.

"_I have to go Em. I'll try to call when I land but I don't know if I'll have time but hopefully I'll talk to you later this week."_

"Ok, Bells. I'll talk to you later"

"_Bye, Em"_

"Bye, Bells" And then she hung up.I was glad Bella had called me before she left but that just made me miss her more. I could tell that this would be a long month.

I got out of bed and went to take a nice hot shower. I had to go to practice today. After my shower I put on my shoes and left.

I figured I would go to the gym before practice that way I could get my blood pumping. I only lived a mile away from the nearest gym so I figured I would just jog there. I started my stopwatch and went on my way.

Five minutes later I arrived at the gym. Since I ran here I figured I would just start with weight lifting. I could bench press about three hundred pounds to my two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle.

Working out was my way to forget about things and just _be. _And right now I really needed it. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Bella. I knew it was going to be awhile before I saw her again but that's not the only thing I was worried about. If the media finds out about us it could literally ruin us.

The media would say _anything_ just to make money. And because we would hardly ever see each other I knew that if they do say something we would never know if they were lying or not. I know I told Bella that we would talk about anything we see in the media but I also know that sometimes that's not enough…Just look at what happened with Rosalie…No! I refuse to think about what happened with Rosalie. I could never change what happened between us. It was her fault! Not mine…But now that my thoughts had turned to my ex-girlfriend they wouldn't go away.

I thought that I had found love with Rosalie…I thought we were forever. But, boy was I wrong. Rosalie and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. We wanted very different things in life…That wasn't fully true though. I wanted Rose but she wanted something different. I really did love her though…Or what I thought was love.

_**NO! **_

You will not think about _her._ Think about Bella and her gorgeous smile. Think about your date with her…But do _not_ think about _her._ I knew that Bella and I had something special and real unlike what I had with _her._

_**STOP!**_

Just stop thinking about _her_. I stopped lifting weights and went over to the tread mill. I needed to run these thoughts out of my head. I set the tread mill and I began running. Like Bella whenever I started thinking about Rosalie I couldn't stop. The difference? I _wanted _to think about Bella. I enjoyed it. But I _hated_ thinking about _her._ Thinking about her just made me take a long and bad trip down memory lane. Being with Rose wasn't always bad just the last few times I was with her.

_Why?_ Why do you keep doing this to yourself?

Think about Bella. Think about why you love her so much…_Love?_ Did I love her? I really liked her and I enjoyed her company but I don't think I could call it love yet. It was more like…An infatuation. A really big infatuation.

It's not love…Yet. I know that one day I would love her she already meant so much to me and I don't know what I would do if she ever left me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone walk about behind me until they said my name. "Emmett McCarty."

I knew that voice. It haunted me for weeks. I fell in love with the sultry sound of that voice and I knew that voice that voice could only belong to one person. I stopped the tread mill and turned around.

"Rosalie Hale…"

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn….So? What are your thoughts right now? I bet your wondering what happened between them. How do I know this? Because I'm psychic ;) So I know this was a pretty boring chapter and I'm sorry I was having writers block with this story. And I know it's short. I'm really trying to work on writing longer chapters just work with me here! Anyway check out my new story ****The Arrangement**** it's a Bella/Emmett story. And check out my collab with Brookie Bea called Smile on our collab page our pen name is CollabLissieandBrookie! It's a Emmett/Jasper slash so yeah ;) Until next time….**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter! You're very welcome…Anyway please do continue…**

**Disclaimer: No…No I do not own Twilight…So while I go cry in a corner you guys enjoy this chapter…**

Emmett's POV

_Rosalie Hale_...She was every guys wet dream. She was tall and blond and she has _**all**_ the right curves. She was also very witty and a model. Did I mention she's also my ex-girlfriend?

Rose and I were perfect together…Or so I thought. We started dating in college. I was the star quarter back and she was the head cheerleader and I guess it just sort of happened. We dated all through college and then I was offered to play with the Chicago Bears. Rose told me I had to do it…She said it was a once in a life time opportunity so I signed on with them and then Rose got a modeling contract. I knew it would be harder to see each other but we were in love so we did our best to make it work. We saw each other probably about once every two months. I wasn't thrilled about it but I would take what I could get. Eventually Rose and I started drifting apart. I was still very much in love with her but it was hard to see her with our jobs. I wasn't ready to break up so I figured I would surprise her…Imagine my surprise when I found her in bed…With her agent…Riley Biers. I was furious, but I was more upset then anything. I loved her with all my heart and what does she do? She sleeps with someone else.

I looked at them and left. I didn't say anything or do anything I just left. I mailed her stuff back to her and I tried to forget about her but I couldn't. She was always in the back of my mind and remembered all the good times we had…All the laughs and tears we shared I couldn't forget her…She meant too much to me. I never thought I would feel the same way about a girl again. Until I met Bella…I finally got over her and then she shows back up into my life.

"Well, aren't you going to come give me a hug?" She asked with her eyebrow perfectly arched. "No I'm not" I told her. I tried to walk away but she stepped in front of me. "Oh come on, babe that's not how you treat an old friend"

"No, but that is how I treat an ex-girlfriend who broke my heart by sleeping with her agent while she was still with me."

"Well, if you ever answered my calls you would know that it was a mistake. I was coming home from a photo shot and we were drunk. I didn't know what I was doing at the time."

"Well, I guess it really sucks to be you because I want nothing to do with you, Rosalie. _Nothing_."

I felt her move closer to me and press her breasts up against my side, "Oh come on, baby, don't be like that. I love you, I've been in love with you for years and I know for a fact that you love me too. That's why you were so heart broken."

"Loved, Rose. I _loved_ you. As in past tense. I no longer have any feelings for you. Except anger. Lots and lots of anger."

"Well, why don't we change that? I know you're not completely over me. Whether you want to admit it or not you still have feelings for me." And the thing was…She's right.

I do still have feelings for her. Yeah, I was crazy about Bella, but Rose was my life for six years. Six long years…

"Come on, baby, I know what I did was wrong but it was one mistake. We're so good together, Em. I love you and you love me. What more could you need?"

"Trust, Rosalie. I need trust and you lost my trust when you started spreading your legs for other guys…_While we were still together!_ Yes I may still have feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump right back into your bed!"

"Emmett, you can learn to trust me again…All you have to do is remember how good we are together" I felt her move her hand down to my rapidly growing erection and she moved her lips toward my ear. "Remember how good we feel together…The way you felt deep inside me. We could have all of that again and more. And we both know that deep down that's exactly what you want. You want to feel good again and baby I can do that. I can make you feel so good."

I know what Rose was trying to do…She did it to me so many times before. I use to love it but that was before…Before Bella. "Rose, there isn't anything that I want from you anymore. Yeah, we were good together, but that's in the past. We aren't good for each other anymore. You have your modeling career to focus on and I have my football career. We had a good time, but that's over now. I've moved on and I'm finally happy again so just leave it at that. Go on your way and fine someone else to make you happy because I know I did."

"Em, baby are you sure that's what you want? Do you really want me to just walk away and forget everything we had and could have again? If that's what you _really_ want than I'll leave and you'll never see me or hear from me again." I part of me wasn't ready to let her go but, this is exactly what I need to completely move on with Bella…I needed closure.

"I'm positive, I'll always love you, Rosie but I'm no longer _in_ love with you, I want you to be happy and find love again. Find some guy to bring out that wonderful smile of yours you deserve the very best and that's not me Rose. I'm hoping that maybe one day we can be friends again because you really are one of my best friends, but right now we just need to focus on finding who we really are. I hope you find that special someone, Rosie…Just like I did." And I knew that I was finally moving on from Rose. I was finally going to be happy again and I was going to be happy with Bella…My Bella.

"Ok, Emmett…But before I go…" And before I could say anything Rose's lips were on mine and her tongue was in my mouth I tried to push her off but she just pulled me closer. And then I heard it. That unmistakable sound. The sound that was about to ruin everything…My happiness…My future and everything that I worked so hard to find again. Because just as Rosalie kissed me the paparazzi snapped a picture of us.

One click was all it took…My life was ruined…

**A/N: Ok I'm pretty sure you all hate me right now lol, but don't go anywhere! And please don't throw tomatoes at me! Next chapter, Bella's POV. Until next time… **

**P.S. I'm still trying to work on writing longer chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. Bella and Emmett stopped talking to me. But here ya go! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ughh even though I hate admitting this I have too. I, Lissie Boo, do (or is it does?) NOT own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer though owns everything...Except Kellan Lutz *wink wink***_

_**Be warned! This chapter has A LOT of cursing!**_

**Bella's POV**

You know how you have that time of your life where everything is just..._Perfect?_

Like too fucking perfect?

Well, that's how I felt leaving Washington. I finally felt like everything was falling into place for me. I have my amazing career. A wonderful (and sexy) boyfriend. And two crazy best friends.

What more could a girl want?

Well, I can answer that for you in one word.

_Loyalty. _

Girls want...No not want they need loyalty. And it seems my boyfriend couldn't do that.

...ONOM...

Everything was going perfect with Emmett and I...Or so I thought because in the five and a half hour plane ride from Washington to New York Emmett had already lip locked with another girl. And not just any girl. His bitchy (supposedly) model ex-girlfriend.

When I first saw the heading in the magazines I didn't believe it...Until I saw the picture.

There was Emmett with his hands on her shoulders and her arms around his neck. Their lips locked together. I was frozen in shock.

One word kept running through my mind...Why?

What did I do to make him unfaithful?

Was it because I was so far away?

Was I not pretty enough?

Too fat?

I don't know what I did, but my heart shattered.

Just as I was letting myself fall in love again. It gets ruined. Ripped away from me.

I couldn't cry. Couldn't scream. I was just frozen.

Why? Why? WHY?!

Why me? Why did he kiss her? Why did he even want to be with me if he was still in love with her?

What did I do to deserve this?

I could hear my phone ringing but I couldn't get up to get it.

I just wanted to know why...

Eventually I looked over at my phone. I could see the stupid fucking voicemail icon flashing. I unlocked my phone and listened to the messages.

_"Bells! Look, you've probably seen the magazines already but its not what it looks like. I'm sorry. Please call me."_

Delete.

_"Bella! Please call me I can explain! Please Bella. I'm so sorry!"_

Delete.

_"Bells! Please we can work this out! I'm sorry. Please just call me."_

Delete.

_"Bella baby we can get through this! Just call me back!"_

Delete.

I sat there with tears streaming down my face.

And just like that the words came too. I grabbed paper and pen and began writing.

...ONOM...

**Emmett's POV**

I tried calling Bella back but there was no answer...Again.

I left another message begging her to call me back.

Fuck. Fuck. _**FUCK!**_

What now?

I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it and answered thinking it was Bella.

_"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" _I heard a very angry Jasper yell. Fuck, this was even worst than her not answering. Fuckity fuck fuck _fuck!_

"Jasper! Please its not what it looks like!"

_"Really?! Because it looks like your locking lips with someone that's NOT Bella!"_

"SHE kissed ME!"

_"It doesn't look like you did much to stop it! You fucking asshole!"_

I could faintly hear someone in the background demanding Jasper gave them the phone. I hoped it was Bella.

_"Hello?" _I heard a sweet feminine voice say

"Uh, yeah who is this?"

_"Alice, Bella's other best friend"_ Fuck, I was screwed.

"Oh um hi"

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING HI ME! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIENDS FUCKING HEART FOR SOME STUPID BLONDE FUCKING BIMBO WHORE?! I SHOULD CUT CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THROAT!"_ I audibly gulped. Fuck, Bella was right. The pixie was a demon.

I heard someone in the background say to lay off. I'm guessing (and hoping) it was Bella.

_"Alice give me the phone" _I heard Jasper say.

_"Be warned. If I EVER see you I will kill you and hide the body so well no one will EVER find it. Do you understand?" _

I knew she wasn't kidding.

"Crystal" I said. I heard her pass the phone to Jasper.

_"I'm telling you this once, McCarty. Stay away from Bella. Don't call her don't text her. Don't email her. Stay away. You don't deserve her. I hope that bitch was worth it" _

I heard the click of him hanging up the phone and along with the click of the phone my heart shattered.

_**A/N: That was quite a chapter! Alice terrifies me! Who agrees? Sorry if you didn't like all the cursing but the story's rated M for a reason and it was necessary for the situation. Who feels bad for Em? Review and tell me. Hugs and kisses! ~Lissie Boo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been EXTREMELY busy. But here's the next chapter of One Night or More! Oh, and I'd advise you to listen to Taylor Swift's '_Should've Said No' _while reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :/ Sucks, huh? Or _Should've Said No_ those belong to Stephanie Meyer and Taylor Swift**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'm doing this...Why did have to listen to Alice? Whenever Alice says "I have a plan" something bad ALWAYS happens.

"Bella! Stop over thinking things! Your going to do great! Do you have your speech?"

"Yes, I memorized it."

"Good! Then you'll be fine. The song is amazing and he deserves it!"

"Alice, I don't think anyone deserves to be humiliated in front of MILLIONS of people!"

"Jerks who cheat on their girlfriends do"

I just sighed and finished my makeup. "Lets get this over with"

I walked back stage and waited for my name to be called, when it was called I walked onstage to my millions of screaming fans and one ex-boyfriend.

"HELLO NEW YORK! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! THIS IS A NEW SONG THAT I JUST WROTE FOR ALL THOSE GRLS OUT THERE THAT HAVE BEEN CHEATED ON! THIS IS FOR YOU AND MY CHEATING _EX_-BOYFRIEND EMMETT MCCARTY! THIS IS CALLED _'SHOULD'VE SAID NO'_"

_Its strange to think the songs we use to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

I looked over at Emmett in the front row looking sad and forlorn.

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You said you'd take it all back giving one chance _

_It was a moment of weakness and you said "Yes"_

I started moving along with the music trying to block the sight if Emmett's sad face. I would not feel bad for HIS mistake!

_You should've said "No", you should've gone home_

_Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me (get back to me)_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said "No", baby and you might still have me_

I could see Emmett trying to make his way through the crowd with no prevail. He was stuck and he would hear everything I had to say...Or sing.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby, you know all the right things to say_

_But, do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same?_

_You said you needed one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said "Yes"_

_You should've said "No", you should've gone home_

_Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me (get back to me)_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said "No", baby and you might still have me_

Emmett just stood there with his head down. No, he's not allowed to play the victim! This is his fault. The camera's moved to show Emmett's face as I sang the last few lines

_I can't resist_

_Before you go, tell me this:_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth it?_

Emmett shook his head no

_No... no, no, no..._

_You should've said "No", you should've gone home_

_Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, with what you did with her_

_Get back to me (get back to me)_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said "No", baby and you might still have me_

I could hear people cheering and calling my name but all I could see was Emmett with tears streaming down his face pushing through the crowed...And this time? He succeeded.

**EPOV**

I could feel my heart breaking with every word she sang. So, I guess this was it. The girl of my dreams, the girl that I was falling for was done with me. All because of Rosalie Hale.

That girl was just a mistake waiting to happen. She ruined me when she slept with Riley, and killed me when she ruined my relationship with Bella. Rosalie and I could never be friends I thought we could be, but I guess as I wrong. Wrong again. I was next to positive I could make my relationship with Bella work. And it was going good...Until Satan's Spawn ruined everything..._Again_.

As I made my way through the crowd and out the door, I left what I thought would be my life behind...And my heart with her.

**A/N: I know its kind of short and I'm sorry but there's A LOT more to come next chapter! I promise. Until next time (which will hopefully be soon) ~Lissie Boo**


End file.
